More than A memory
by blackshewolf-in-darkness
Summary: My first FanFic. Something goes wrong at the cullen house. Now some of them will be divided forever. Can a new Love break through? Or is all lost? previously "No moon"
1. Secrets revealed, hearts shattered

Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle sat on the couches across from me, all with the look of shock and horror plastered on their faces. The tears coursed down my face as I fought down the sob that was desperately trying to escape. My eyes turned from Edward and Alice, to Jasper who had been unusually quiet through the whole exchange. His head was in his hands as his body trembled uncontrollably.

"Ja-Jasper?" I stuttered, hoping he could understand the question I was unable to ask.

Jasper slowly raised his head to look at me, sorrow filled his eyes and I knew all was lost.

"It's true." He whispered. "They've loved each other since they first met... I just refused to believe it" His eyes held mine. "I thought...that when Edward met you, it would stop. I was wrong... I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so eternally sorry."

The sob that I had been trying to desperately hold back rose to the surface as I stood. Anger suddenly shook my body as I stared at Alice and Edwards hands clasped firmly. My eyes moved to meet Edwards.

"You bastard," I whispered.

"Bell-"

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. My hands shook violently. "You lying manipulative bastard! Why couldn't you leave me alone!? You love her, yet you were with me!" I took a deep breath and turned my eyes to Alice. "And you..." I trailed off not knowing what to say to my supposed best friend.

"Bella, I'm so sor-"

"Don't you dare apologise to me, Alice. I'm more concerned with the fact that you could do this to Jasper. To your _husband!_" I furiously wiped the tears from my face. "You know what? It doesn't even matter. You both are nothing. I may be a pathetic, weak human, but at least I would never cheat! You deserve each other..."

Suddenly Edward jumped to his feet at Alice's dry sob. "That's enough, Bella!" he roared, the sound making me flinch. It all happened so quickly. Growls erupted throughout the room as Jasper flew in front of me, crouched down in a defence position. Edward dropped down to match his position, the growling continued to grow louder almost deafening, until...

"STOP!"

I watched shocked as Rosalie, not Carlisle, but i _Rosalie__ i _ flew in between the two furious vampires. My eyes swept over to where Esme and Carlisle still sat shocked. Both horrified by the events unravelling between their children. Emmett flew off the couch and over to Rosalie where he crouched down to protect his wife if need be. His eyes, dead cold, watched all of us, threatening us.

"I can't believe this!" Rosalie moaned. Her eyes met mine, but she turned to address Edward and Alice. "How could you Edward? We thought you were finally happy with someone! We let her in to our lives and made her part of the family! She may just be a human, but she didn't deserve this! You are pathetic!"

Edward growled furiously to which Emmett snarled back just as viciously.

"Watch yourself Edward," Emmett spat.

"Rosalie, this has _nothing _to do with you!" Alice rose behind Edward.

"This has everything to do with me!" Rosalie cried. "This is my family too, Alice. And I will not let a pathetic excuse for a whore like you ruin it!"

I gasped as the words flew out of Rosalie's mouth. Never had I seen her this angry. Ever. But it seemed it was enough to wake Carlisle and Esme wake up.

"That's enough!" Carlisle ordered. All eyes flew to him. Jasper slowly straightened and stepped back beside me. Rosalie, turned towards me and stalked back to stand beside me as well, Emmett one step beside her.

Esme stood in the middle of the room, her hands clenched while her eyes flicked between the two groups now formed. My heart went out for her. She didn't need this type of pain.

"Bella," she said softly, her voice quivering. "I think this night has been hard enough on you as it is." Her eyes turned to Jasper. "You too, son."

"Esme is right," Carlisle spoke up, the pain evident in his voice. "Jasper, please take Bella home."

"NO!" Edward roared. I flinched at the sound and stumbled back. Rosalie put her ice cold arm around me, and with one last look at Edward and Alice, guided me towards the door. Jasper and Emmett following close behind us.

The drive home was quiet and tense. My silent tears streaked down my face. Rosalie glared out the window as she drove. Emmett shifted between trying to settle Rose and casting pitying glances at Jasper and I. Jasper...Oh god Jasper. He looked so lost. His eyes were dull and his face showed no evidence of what he was feeling but, every now and then, the car would feel a stab of heartbreaking pain.

As we pulled up in front of my house, I slowly unbuckled my seat belt and opened the door. I stepped out shakily and turned, sweeping my long brown hair out of my eyes, to look at Rose. She stared at me, her eyes soft, and I knew I didn't have to say anything. With that one look, I knew Rosalie understood how much I appreciated her support tonight. I nodded to them all and shut the door. As I stepped away from the car, my knees gave way slightly and I tripped.

A pair of strong cold arms grabbed me before I could meet the pathway face first. My breath caught as I slowly looked up. A breath of relief left me as I realised Jasper had caught me.

His eyes held mine as he said quietly, "I'll run home."

And with that, the car sped off into the night. Jasper held on to me as we walked towards the door as it was flung open by Charlie.

"What happened!?" He demanded, taking in both of mine and Jaspers look.

"Can we go inside first, Chief Swan?" Jasper asked softly. "Then I'll explain."

I was vaguely aware of the shock that crossed Charlie's face, as he had never really spoken to Jasper.

Charlie nodded and led us into the kitchen where he made two cups of tea and sat in front of Jasper and I. Neither of us touched them.

"Bells..." Charlie started, reaching across to take my hand. I think I surprised everyone as I let out a small whimper. But seriously, who cares?

"Chief Swan, Bella and I found out tonight that Edward," I flinched at his name, a new anger boiling inside of me. "And Alice," I felt more than heard Jasper struggle to say her name. "Have been cheating on us."

Jasper continued to explain what had happened that night, minus the growling and snarling, and Charlie's face went all kinds of reds and purples. I didn't contribute. I just sat and watched both of their faces.

"-you go home?" I heard the end of Charlie's question.

"I think...I'm going to pack my things and go to Alaska for a while, and then I will decide. I may go to a college out of state," Jasper stated softly.

College? Lucky him. I don't want to stay here either...I thought. College? i _College__i_

"Dad!" I almost yelled.

Charlie jumped and Jasper looked at me cautiously.

"What Bells? What is it?" He asked with a worried tone.

I stood suddenly and grabbed the Uni acceptance letters off the fridge. I threw them on the table and looked between the two of them.

"I agree with Jasper. I can't stay here. I want to go away to College." I stated, feeling a new strength swell inside of me. "I can almost afford it, if you and mom could help me a little?"

Charlie stared at me for a long while. His eyes judging me, trying to see if I was for real. He slowly nodded and stood, scraping his chair against the floor, and looked at Jasper.

"Excuse me for a moment; I have to go call Renee."

For the first time that night, my lips pulled into a smile, as my dad turned towards the stairs. I looked at Jasper. His golden eyes watched me as he rose and started towards the door. I followed him. We stepped out into the night and stood side by side, watching the stars shine on this very rare clear night.

Jaspers soft voice floated to me. "You'll be okay."

"So will you," I replied just as softly.

He turned then and leaned down the softly kiss my cheek. His stood back and gazed at me for a long time, and I returned his gaze. We were both heartbroken. We had both lost the person we loved most in this world, the family we had grown to love, but strangely we had found a friendship with each other.

My thoughts were erupted by the voice of my father calling me. I looked towards the door and then back to Jasper. He reached out and touched my cheek, coupled with a soft smile...

And then he was gone.


	2. A Flash of Gold

**Hey Guys, I hope some people out there are reading this! **

**This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle with me**

**Oh and ****I**** forgot the ****disclaimer**** in chapter 1...**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**** (well obviously) **

2 years later...

I rose from my cosy downer and blindly flung my hand around, finally hitting the snooze button. I groaned and stretched my stiff muscles and rubbed my temples trying to remember the strange dream I had been having. I slowly dragged myself from my bed and made my way into my old school bathroom, you know the one's where they have removable bath tubs, no showers and all the tiles looked about 200 years old? Yeah, _th__ose ones_.

I caught my reflection as I moved past the bathroom mirror, and the sight stopped me dead in my tracks. I slowly ran my eyes over every inch of my face. I was now 20 years old, yet the girl that looked back at me still looked 18, except for the flash of life experience that shone through her eyes... I hadn't changed at all, yet I felt so much _older_

A lot had changed in the past two years. The morning after Jasper had brought me home; I discovered 2 letters next to me on my pillow. One from Jasper and one from Rosalie. I had found out through those letters, that Jasper had basically been kicked out of home. He never did say why. Rosalie had simply stated she couldn't stay here anymore and that she and Emmett had left. I didn't know where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had gone. Charlie had told me a few months after I left that Carlisle had accepted a job in England and that he, Esme, Edward and Alice had left.

Charlie had surprisingly got on fine when I left. He shacked up with a really nice nurse named Vera. They met when there was some huge crash just outside of Forks. They moved in together about a month later. Billy and Jacob still give him stick about it.

_Ja__cob_... Well, he imprinted. I've spoken to her on the phone, but that's it. Apparently the pack and someone else saved her from a vampire. She seems nice. A very lively and happy girl. Perfect for Jacob. They are getting married in a few months, which is when I'm suppose to meet this amazing stranger that helped save Jules from the vampire.

"Bells! C'mon girl, we have party plans to make!"

I groaned internally at the high pitched voice of my roommate. Charlene, or Char for short, was kind of a bit like Alice in a way. She was short with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. She also had some weird conception that I would be celebrating my 21st birthday with her this weekend by going out clubbing. Strange, strange girl.

I quickly washed my face and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black camisole, brushed my hair and teeth, and flew out of the bathroom to try to convince Char that I didn't need a party.

"Looking for me?"

Her voice floated to me from the lounge room, and there she sat in all her glory. A tight denim skirt and white singlet top made her pale skin and fiery hair stand out all the more. I just dont get how people in Alaska can wear so little and not be cold! I sighed softly and slumped onto the couch next to her.

"I really, really don't need a party, Char." I whined, throwing my head back onto the head of the couch.

"Oh but you really, really do!" She chided, a grin plastered on her face. "Now come on! Pete is coming, and Jess and Vi and of course Ben is coming!"

Oh God, I thought. Not Ben. The poor boy had no idea! I mean sure he was funny, smart, extremely good looking... why did I want to break up with him again?

"But seriously though, we have to go out!" Char bounded of the couch and grabbed my hand, reefing me up with her. "C'mon, let's get to that piece of scrap metal you call a truck so we can get to school on time!"

Yep, I still had my beloved red truck. The one thing from Forks that I just couldn't let go of.

The ride to the campus was short. Only 15 minutes, if the traffics good. I had originally started out staying at the campus where I was roomed with Char, but we found the cute little cottage on an online real estate agent and just couldn't say no. Plus, the rent was cheap, even though we could both afford more. Char worked nights as a waitress at a high class restaurant named "Picasio." About 2 weeks after moving to Alaska, Char got me a job as a bartender in the pub down the road that Johnny Picasio owned. Good money, good tips and high class security so we didn't have to deal with all the sleaze bags! Though I'm still underage, they had hired me and I have loved working there.

I was ripped from my thought as Char reminded me to turn into the driveway up to the college. I parked near the admin office and checked the time.

"I love Thursdays," Char sighed and then sent a grin my way. "Only three classes!"

I let out a soft chuckle as we grabbed our books and headed to The Little Campus Cafe. Char and I made it a tradition to always stop and have a coffee Thursday morning as we were always early for class. Char went to order our coffee's while I snagged a table at the back of the small complex. I put my books on the table, when a flash of gold caught my eyes outside. I turned fully towards the window, seeking out what exactly had caught my eye, but turned back as I saw a tall blonde headed male head down towards the Literature building.

"Here you bells! A double espresso!" Char cheered as she slid in the seat across from me. "Now, about tomorrow night..."

I groaned and took a sip of my coffee. "Char...-"

Char frowned at me. "C'mon Bella, it's your 21st birthday! Please, just let me organise something," Char pleaded with me. _Maybe, I should go out. Just this once. Even if __it's__ just to meet some new people..._

"Ok, fine. Just this once." My statement was accompanied by, what I hope, was a serious glare.

"Great! You won't regret it!" _Oh, __I__ think I will._ "Now come on, or we'll be late for Literature."

We skulled down the last of our coffee and grabbed our books. As we were heading out, my eyes caught another flash of gold that dashed madly from the Literature building, towards the car park. Why in hell did I keep noticing this blonde? I felt a tug at my sleeve.

"Bella?"

I shook my head and put on a smile. "Yeah?"

"Why did you stop?" Char cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Just thinking," I replied, throwing a quick glance at the car park. But the blonde was nowhere to be found. I shrugged and headed in to the Lit building.

I loved this building. It was like a huge theatre, though it only had a small stage. The walls were a dark blue, the two hundred seats, which angled down towards the stage, were a deep maroon. It was just beautiful.

Char and I took our seats close to the front. Our lecturer, Dr. Ryans, started to drone on as soon as most of the students were seated. I sighed as I read today's lesson on the projected. Great Literature through History. Great. Not that I really need to learn more on books I've already read a hundred times over. I looked over to Char who already had her head on her arms and hey eyes closed. I stifled a giggle and turned back to Ryans so at least one of us wouldn't fail.

I jumped as the door at the top of the room slammed shut. I rolled my eyes to myself. Some people just didn't care about their education. Or they took it for granted, like Char, because they came from a rich family.

"...incompetent kinds..."

I grinned at Ryans. He was good at hitting the nail on the head. As if hearing my thoughts, Ryan looked up at me and returned my grin before announcing that the class was over and to _"make sure you study for __ finals!__"_

I rose quickly, and as before, the flicker of gold caught my eye. Gasping, I spun to catch sight of this annoying blonde. Again, I only say a flash of the hair as he sped out the door. I froze and stared. There was something way too familiar about this... the speed, the grace. I pushed down those thoughts as soon as they came, suppressing the unwanted memories.

"Bells...?" Chars' sleep ridden voice snapped me back to reality.

"Mmm?" I replied, collecting my books, my eyes still flickering towards the door.

"Lunch?" She asked hopefully.

* * *

I stood outside my English class leaning up against the stairwell, my arms crossed and my brown eyes watched as students raced to get to their late night classes. I pulled my black jacket, which I had retrieved from the truck earlier, tighter around my body and glanced at my watch. _9:52._ Where was she!

We had agreed to meet here after our late night American Lit classes. I groaned and scanned the dispersing crowd. A movement out the corner of my eye caught my attention and I turned my head to see the flash of gold again. This time it was moving briskly through the students towards me. All of a sudden, the now small crowd parted and I saw a beautiful face looking down between hunched up shoulders.

My breath caught in my throat and my body tensed as I breathed out a name I never thought I'd use again.

"_Jasper_..."

**Ok, so there you go...second part. Review or don't review lol, im having fun doing this :D Though it would be nice for you guys to let me know what you think!!!**

**x...darkness...x**


End file.
